


a not so silent night

by incubugs



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wax Play, have a short dirty pwp for christmas lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incubugs/pseuds/incubugs
Summary: It's a night before Christmas and Clarke has a special surprise gift for Lexa. Smutty times ensue.





	a not so silent night

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I decided to write a short pwp for my girlfriend who is a big bottom Lexa fan lol and for you all to read something smutty as a Christmas present. Hope you like it :D

It was a busy week for both Lexa and Clarke, Christmas was right around the corner, tomorrow to be exact, and work was kicking both of their asses and they rarely saw each other for the past three days. This would be the first Christmas two of them would spend together, just the two of them and Clarke really wanted a big Christmas tree with a lot of decorations and everything that represented the holiday spirits. Since work got in the way, the only free time they had to put it up was Christmas Eve. They finished work early and spent the last 3 hours decorating the tree and the apartment.

 

‘’There, I think that’s straight enough, I can’t really reach it and frankly, my hands hurt.’’ 

 

Lexa laughed at the huff Clarke let out when she sat down next to her. The tree had colorful decorations, red, yellow, green, some gold and white orbs and everything was topped with lights that were slowly going on and off, shining the room and making Clarke’s eyes glow even more than usual.

 

‘’You did a great job baby.’’ Lexa gave her girlfriend a kiss on the forehead and Clarke leaned into Lexa. 

 

‘’I’m really excited about tomorrow, first time spending the whole Christmas with you, just us and food and celebrations.’’ Clarke said softly.

 

Abby and Marcus went to a snowy cabin up north, Anya went to Paris to be a tourist, Octavia, Lincoln and Raven went to Las Vegas, to party and celebrate the New Years there. Clarke and Lexa were invited but they decided to have a quiet holidays in their apartment, in which they moved in together six months ago.

 

‘’Yeah, I know. Honestly, every day I’m with you is like Christmas to me. But I can’t believe you won’t let me see my present before tomorrow.’’ Lexa smiled and knew what Clarke would say next.

 

‘’Babe, you’re so corny, I love it. About the present, I was very clear you will see it only when it’s officially Christmas.’’ Clarke laughed and Lexa interrupted her mid laugh with a kiss. 

 

First a soft one but that one turned into a needy and hard one really quickly. Clarke’s fingers were lightly scratching behind Lexa’s ear while her mouth and tongue were busy exploring Lexa’s. Clarke’s teeth bit into Lexa’s lower lip and she let out a loud moan. Clarke smirked and seized the opportunity to lower her mouth down on her girlfriend’s neck and leave open mouth kisses with teeth grazing the delicate skin. 

 

‘’Fuck, Clarke. I fucking love when you kiss my neck like that.’’ 

 

Clarke’s only response was to kiss harder, hotter and with more passion. The blonde’s fingers found a hard nipple that was poking from under Lexa’s thin tee, she rolled it between the fingers and Lexa was panting and moaning, making Clarke hotter than she was feeling a minute ago.

 

Clarke moved away and Lexa whined, making Clarke chuckle. She leaned into the ear of probably the horniest woman in the universe in that moment and whispered. 

 

‘’Easy girl, I have a surprise for you. I may have an early Christmas present for you…’’ Lexa’s eyes were so dark it was hard to believe they were ever green. 

 

‘’Yeah? And what is it?’’ Clarke let out a low chuckle, her girlfriend was sometimes impatient, especially when it came to sex.

 

‘’You’ll find out soon enough, c’mon let’s go to the bedroom. It’s more comfortable there.’’ 

 

Lexa jumped up so fast and Clarke almost laughed out loud, she really loved her. 

The blonde couldn’t keep her hands to herself on the way to the bedroom so Lexa got pushed up against the door frame and soon wasn’t wearing a shirt, with a hot mouth and skilful tongue going from one nipple to the other, as Clarke’s fingers traveled into her pants and touched her over the panties. 

Clarke’s mouth briefly left a hard nipple to whisper, ‘’You’re wet, so damn wet...’’ and then continued to suck as Lexa could only moan and breath in uneven breaths. 

 

Hot mouth started to slowly go down over abs that made Clarke weak and she lowered the sweatpants as her tongue licked along. Lexa’s hands were in Clarke’s hair and she half moaned.

 

‘’You have a sinful tongue…’’ 

 

Deep laugh went past Clarke’s lips and it felt like a hum against the brunettes stomach.

 

‘’You’ll soon to find out just how sinful it really is.’’ she said as Lexa’s eyes closed and took a deep breath. Clarke led her to their bed and helped her take the sweatpants and panties off, as she kissed her over the thighs.

 

‘’Your pussy is so beautiful, like you whole.’’ Lexa grabbed her and kissed her, hard. Teeth and tongues mashed together as Lexa settled in the bed and Clarke on top of her. 

 

‘’Touch me.’’ It was a simple sentence and it almost broke the blonde. Lexa had that kind of effect on her. 

 

Clarke obeyed and started kissing Lexa’s thighs with an intention of teasing but her girlfriends pleads hurried her up. Lexa still had no idea of the present she mentioned and she probably forgot. The thought made Clarke smile internally. Clarke’s fingers ran up and down Lexa’s wet slit and over her clit, every stroke made Lexa moan louder and louder as the noise filled the room. 

‘’Please baby, I need you inside of me.’’ The girl that has such a commanding presence outside of the bedroom is always pleading and being desperate in the bed. Clarke loved their dynamic, she was playful but careful while Lexa was proud and had an aura about her that told people not to mess with her. But while they were alone in their passion, the roles were very much reversed.

 

Lexa made a noise that was a mix of a moan and a happy sigh when Clarke’s fingers were finally inside of her, but when a sinful tongue, as Lexa called it, made contact with her clit, all that could be heard was an animalistic sound from the depths of Lexa’s core. Clarke’s fingers gradually started to move faster and faster with every sharp intake of her girlfriend as her mouth and tongue danced over her pussy.

 

‘’Fuck Clarke, yeah keep on…...mhmm fuck.’’ Lexa couldn’t string a proper sentence, it was a normal occurrence during their love making. Clarke could say the same, when Lexa fucked her every coherent thought in her mind is replaced by white noise. Clarke didn’t want Lexa to come just yet, not before her surprise. It’s something they talked about before and Lexa shyly confessed she’d like to try it. Whatever Lexa wanted, Clarke delivered, she just had to find a perfect time to give her that. She thought long and hard and this Christmas plan came like a blessing. Still, the blonde was feeling nervous, she’d ask Lexa first if she wanted to go with it, if she’s comfortable with it.

 

So Clarke took a deep breath and moved away from Lexa. The green eyed girl whined, ‘’Clarke, don’t stop, come back please.’’ She was pleading and Clarke almost caved in. Almost.

 

‘’Nuh uh baby, remember that present I mentioned. Now is the time to give it to you.’’

 

Lexa looked at her weirdly, ‘’Babe, I don’t care about presents right now, please come fuck me.’’ Lexa’s fingers moved over her nipple and played with it, while her other hand found her wet pussy and circled with fingers around a swollen nub. ‘’Clarke...fuck me.’’

 

It took a lot of strength to not take her right then and there, but no, Clarke had a mission to fulfil. 

 

‘’Lexa, remember that time we talked about what you wanted to do in the bedroom?’’ A nod. ‘’Good, now you remember your shy wish?’’ Lexa’s eyes widened and she gulped then after a second she nodded. ‘’You wanna try that?’’

 

Lexa finally found her voice, ‘’Yes. Fuck, Clarke you’ll be the death of me.’’ Clarke just smirked. 

 

‘’Can I tie you up, baby?’’

 

‘’Yes. Do whatever you want with me.’’ Lexa quickly said and Clarke laughed. She went to grab the silk they used for tying and Lexa’s present.

 

‘’I think you’ll like this smell.’’ Clarke smirked wickedly. Lexa snorted but her eyes were still so dark they seemed like the darkest specks of the universe.

 

Clarke tied Lexa’s hands and grabbed the candle to light it up and let it burn a bit. Lexa was a big candle lover and Clarke often teased her about it, but she loved her girlfriend and her cute quirks. When they talked one night over drinks and snacks about things they never tried during sex but would like, wax play was the shy suggestion that came out of Lexa’s mouth. 

 

Lexa’s dark eyes never left Clarke and her movements as she soaked it all in.

‘’I’m so wet baby. Come touch me.’’ Clarke’s brain short circuited and she let the candle burn as she kissed Lexa and her hand moved between her thighs, Clarke moaned when she felt the wetness that pooled up there. Lexa pulled away and said, ‘’That’s all for you, see how wet you make me.’’ Clarke nodded and Lexa continued, ‘’And you’re right, I love the smell.’’ The blonde laughed and gave Lexa a quick kiss as she reached for the candle.

 

‘’If it hurts too much, just say and I’ll stop.’’ Lexa nodded as Clarke tipped the candle as the first drop hit Lexa’s thigh and her leg jumped up and a loud moan filled the room. Hot wax burned Lexa’s skin for a few seconds then the burning sensation got replaced by a smooth warmth.

 

‘’You want more?’’ A nod and a ragged breath. 

 

Clarke moved the candle up and soon the burning sensation was on Lexa’s abs and she hissed. ‘’That feels so good, fuck.’’ Wax cooling down and hardening was another new feeling on Lexa’s skin. Clarke dripped more wax onto her as her other hand found Lexa’s pussy and slid inside of her. Loud throaty groan escaped as her senses got attacked from every side and Clarke pumped in and out of Lexa. Hot drops of wax hit more of her skin and burning was met with cold air as Clarke blowed air on the places filled with wax and hot mixed with cold with her nipples close by were too much and soon Lexa was coming. Lexa’s hands gripped the silk around her wrists as she rode out the hard and heavy orgasm. Clarke was kissing down the spots on her body where now hardened and cold wax was spilled. She kissed her thighs, her stomach, her arms and then her cheek. The brunette was slowly coming down from her high and Clarke first untied Lexa’s hands then took out a body cream and started to take off the wax and rub the cream on her red spots. Lexa hissed slowly as the cream soothed her burn spots.

 

‘’That was...something new.’’ Lexa smiled lightly and Clarke matched her expression.

 

‘’I’m glad you liked it.’’ Another kiss filled with love and admiration. Clarke settled into Lexa as her arms wrapped around the blonde.

 

They were lying down for some time when Lexa spoke, ‘’I can’t believe you’re still wearing all of your clothes while I’m naked.’’ Clarke chuckled and traced down Lexa’s arm. ‘’This was all about you.’’

 

Lexa glanced at the clock on the night stand and tapped Clarke’s arm, ‘’Hey, it’s 1 am, it’s officially Christmas. Merry Christmas baby. I love you.’’ Lexa whispered into Clarke’s ear and Clarke replied, ‘’Merry Christmas, I love you too.’’

 

‘’You know what that means,’’ Lexa said gleefully, ‘’It means I get to open the presents now.’’ Clarke laughed at her girlfriend as Lexa jumped up off the bed and beckoned Clarke.

 

‘’C’mon, race you to the tree and presents, don’t be a slow poke.’’ And Lexa was off, running to her presents as Clarke followed with a happy laugher. The night was anything but silent.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
